For Tomorrow We Might Die
by Loraliell
Summary: A content sigh left his mouth as the seventeen year old raven haired boy watched his family, who finally, finally after so long, after so much war and hardship found their peace with themselves and the world around them. Mentions of Charadeath and Slash


**For Tomorrow We Might Die**

**Summary**: A content sigh left his mouth as the seventeen year old raven haired boy watched his family, who finally, finally after so long, after so much war and hardship found their peace with themselves and the world around them.

**Warnings**: Deathfic, hints of slash

**AN**: For this short Oneshot I would recommend to listen to this song on Youtube just remove the spaces:

http:/www. youtube. com/watch?v=uKHXZr5RUas&feature=related

I wrote this fic for _**haloween**_, thank you for being there for me when I desperately needed someone to talk to halo-chan. This is for you sweetheart I hope you like it.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing and I don´t earn anything with this fic

**For Tomorrow We Might Die**

He leaned against the door frame, startling dark-green eyes half-lidded and a small smile curling the corner of his lip slightly upwards while he watched the chaos that was happening in the room beyond. A young man with a long chestnut brown braid, laughing amethyst colored eyes and black clothes was twirling through the room while laughing like a maniac while a Chinese youth with a tight pitch-black ponytail was running after him, shouting curses at him and wielding a gleaming katana in one hand, an embarrassed red, colored his high cheekbones, but in his deep charcoal colored eyes was humor, well hidden by anger and a small dose of relief.

Another young Japanese man with wild dark chocolate brown hair and Prussian blue eyes was tipping furiously on a laptop, ignoring the mayhem that happened right behind him with a seemingly stoic face if it wasn´t for the tiniest of smiles curling his lips.

The soft tunes of a violin and a flute were nearly droned out by the shouting of the Chinese youth. A tall young man with long auburn hair that covered the right side of his face like a waterfall, his moss green eyes were closed while playing the flute a satisfied smile curling his lips slightly. Next to him stood a smaller boy with white blond locks that fell neatly to his ears and framed an angelic face with clear cerulean blue eyes and a soft smile, he played the violin in perfect tandem to his partners flute. A sweet melody falling from the instrument he played so masterful and mixing with the equally perfect tunes of the flute.

A content sigh left his mouth as the seventeen year old raven haired boy watched his family, who finally, finally after so long, after so much war and hardship found their peace with themselves and the world around them. Nearly silent steps came up behind him, and the small warm body of his adopted little sister pressed against his back, her pale locked blond head dipped back and rested lightly between his shoulder blades.

"They are getting better every day brother. Each day their smiles become truer, more happier and more at peace." He let his head fall back, touching the top of hers lightly as he hummed gently, still watching his family, his boys. "Time really does fly by, doesn´t it? It´s been nearly five years since we met them and made them ours." He turned his head slightly resting his cheek against the dark wood of the door frame.

He watched them in silence like he always did, but gone was the constant worry that had made it´s home in his green gaze for so long. Instead a contended smile has taken its place. "It´s nearly time isn´t it brother?" He hummed in agreement, still watching that peaceful scene before him in the brightly lit living room and he remembered a darker time, a time of war and blood and pain and empty smiles and dead eyes and hollow laughter.

Remembered the pain while having to watch boys two years his juniors going to war for people who spat on their names and would rather see them dead than help them in their mission of preventing the destruction of Earth.

Remembered the rage of seeing his boys wounded, exhausted in body and soul to the brink of breaking down, still getting up time and time again, still fighting for what they believed in, regardless of all the sacrifices they had to make every day, again and again without hope of stopping anytime soon.

Remembered the helplessness he felt every time they went on another mission, each more dangerous than the last one and when they finally came back to him they were every time a bit more hollow, a bit more empty and knowing there was nothing he could do for them besides being there for them, offering them warmth and comfort and a constant in a world gone insane with war and power.

But he also remembered the happiness they had. Nights when they had now exhausting missions waiting for them in the morning. When they had time to relax at least a bit. When they were all together watching movies the whole time, comfortably piled on each other in the cosy dimly lit living room. Times when they were able to joke with each other and smiling at a good natured tease. Times when they could bath in the warmth and comfort of being in each others present.

But his fondest memories of that time were those of the fleeting touch of hands while the other hurried out of the room, the loving feeling of arms slipping around a lean torso and holding tight. The brush of fingertips over the silky texture of a long chestnut colored braid while the other rushed past him. The soft warm touch of lips against each other and skin sliding against skin in the darkness of a bedroom, softly murmured Declarations of love, nearly silent gasps and moans breaking the velvet darkness. Remembrance of easier times among chaos, of loving times long past.

But those memories were only a small ray of light and hope in a world of darkness and destruction and they were quickly followed by the worst of his memories.

Those were of all those tears falling from eyes that had seen too much blood and pain and death. Of soldiers too young to having to go through war and loosing their innocence. Of having to watch his boys falling apart and he felt a deep nearly _aching_ thankfulness for his beloved little sister for being there for them. For being a steady rock for them when they were lost in an ocean of despair. For helping and protecting them when he wasn´t able to do so. For fighting for their freedom, for their rights of living like they wanted to do. For never letting them give into the grief they felt.

He remembered having to watch Duo falling to pieces in front of him clutching a cold lifeless body to his chest. Sobbing into tangled bloodied hair and humming brokenly an old lullaby. Remembered his nearly hysteric screams when he was forced away from the cold corpse and his absolute rage on the battlefield.

Remembered Quatre screaming in terror and pain when he felt Death approaching and the only thing holding him upright was ever stoic Trowa, his moos green eyes devoid of any emotion.

Remembered the white knuckled grip Wu Fei had on his katana, the murder written in his eyes as he literally mowed down any and all opponents and the absolute emptiness in Heeros Prussian blue eyes while he threw himself against every Oz-soldier he found, destroying everything in his path that looked like an enemy.

He had worried for them so much after the wars were over, hovering over their shoulders every time he could, refusing to leave them each and every time he was told to do so, refusing to abbadon them when they needed him the most. He remembered the despair he felt when even a year after the last war was over they still didn´t seem to get any better. Luna was a godsend for them, slowly but steadily she brought first their smiles and then step by tiny step their laughter back. And now, finally he was satisfied in the knowledge that his boys, his family would be alright.

He closed his startling green eyes and sighed softly, a content smile hovering over his lips, enjoying the carefree atmosphere of the room in front of him, while the music reached it´s crescendo and slowly started to tamper of.

"Watch over them."

Pale blue eyes closed a pained look in them when she heard the nearly inaudible whisper, a small, sad smile curving full lips. "Always." She whispered back. Duo ran past them and a pale long fingered hand lifted, fingertips brushing over the long rope of chestnut colored hair in a ghostly caress. A soft whisper like a breath of air. "Farewell." The figure of the young man wavered like a mirage before it slowly faded from existence like he never had been there and for a split second the room seemed to dim as the last notes of the duet ended in with a few sad notes, the tunes lingered in the air and the world seemed to hold its breath for a split second.

A tear fell down a pale cheek. Duo had stopped in his tracks staring at the door frame with wide amethyst colored eyes, one of his hands touching his braid and Luna smiled at him softly, she whispered to him. "He was watching over us."

A wide eyed look was sent her way until Wu Feis enraged scream of "Maxwell get back here!" reached his ears and the moment broke, he shook his head before starting to run again. This time sans the manical laughter but with a loving smile on his face, one hand clutching the battered old golden medallion that hung around his neck right next to his cross, containing a single lock of raven black hair.

Luna turned around, leaning against the door frame like her brothers spirit used to, listening to the new song Trowa and Quatre had started, this one was lighter and less sad than the last one. Her eyes were fixed on the mantlepiece of the fire place, more specific on the picture that was placed right in the middle of it. It was the picture of a young seventeen year old boy with wild raven colored hair, sharp features and sharp startling green eyes smiling slightly while leaning against a streetlamp arms crossed over his chest while snow twirled around his tall lean frame. A black ribbon decorated the right edge of the picture of a young man who died protecting those he loved.

"Rest in peace Harry. We are gonna be alright, you will see."


End file.
